yandere_sim_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokona wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 8th, 2016 Build, she had purple colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her eyes were light purple as well. As of the February 8th, 2016 Build, she has light purple spiky bangs which sweep to the right of her face and twindrills. She has dark purple eyes, fair skin and a very large bust size, set at 2. As of the September 22nd, 2016 build, Kokona wears purple stockings and panties. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Yandere-chan aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers unless she witnesses them murder Saki Miyu or Riku Soma, if he is her boyfriend. Routine General At 7:04 AM, Kokona enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the Plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, Mei Mio, and Saki Miyu. At 8:00 AM, Kokona walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes to the carfeteria to gossip. Kokona walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. She then heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until 5:00 PM. Events On Monday, at 7:45 AM, Kokona receives a call from a mysterious stranger and runs to the doorway in front of the lockers furthest to the right when facing the school. She goes to the rooftop from 1:10 PM to 1:20 PM to talk with Saki about what is vaguely hinted to be domestic abuse. After cleaning time she makes octopus-shaped hot dogs and shares them with the other members. On Wednesday, at 7:30 AM, Kokona goes to the girls' bathroom on the first floor. She stays in the classroom until 1:03, when she walks down to the plaza with her lunch. Once she arrives at 1:07, she places her lunch down on a bench and goes to hide behind a tree to admire Senpai. On Thursday, at 7:15 AM, she goes to the shower room to take a shower and leaves her phone inside her locker, which the player can steal. After cleaning time she makes octopus-shaped hot dogs and shares them with the other members. Background When Kokona was younger, she was a normal cute baby with the potential to become anything she wanted to, just like any other. It is assumed in a conversation between her and Saki Miyu on the rooftop that she has been abused by her drunk father after her mother's death. This is incorrect. When spoken to, Kokona will talk about how her father comes to her to cry about his debt problems. Her family is very broke due to a loan he took out to pay for Kokona's school tuition, accidentally becoming in debt with a group of loan sharks, called Ronshaku Loans. Kokona Haruka is also involved in compensated dating with a person who she has seen at least once in Shisuta Town. If Kokona's dark secret is bought, Yandere-chan will receive video footage of Kokona selling used panties to a boy from another school that can be used as blackmail. Kokona does this to pay for her father's debts. Task : Main Article: Tasks Kokona has a uniform that is too tight around the chest. She will ask Yandere-chan to get her a new one. To achieve this, she has to buy a clean uniform from the drops menu using 5 panty shots, and then take the uniform to the sewing room and alter it. She will thank her after the new, altered uniform has been given. Relationships Saki Miyu : Main Article: Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with Saki, and almost opens up to her about her father's debt problems. According to Saki's Student Profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters, but not too much. However, if Saki learns about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be distraught and won't do anything to help Kokona out. In the full game, Saki might have comforting animations for Kokona, but will avoid her if it gets too bad. Saki Miyu will not be Kokona's senpai, as they are just friends. It is revealed that Kokona had Saki involved in her plans for her father to get out of debt, though regrets having Saki help her, as Saki planned to sell her underpants to boys from other schools, but was too embarrassed to carry it out. This sets up Saki's task for Yandere-chan to find her bra somewhere at school. As of the September 15th, 2017 Build, Saki will attack Yandere-chan if she kills Kokona in front of her. Senpai : Main Article: Taro Yamada Since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. Kokona calls him "Senpai", even though they're in the same class. She might also be moved to either Class 2-1 or Class 2-2 so that she can still call her crush "Senpai". Currently, the only event that shows her feelings is her Wednesday speech, where she hides behind the tree and speaks while staring at Senpai. This event can be used as an opportunity to poison Kokona's bento. Riku Soma : Main Article: Riku Soma Kokona's secondary crush is Riku and as of the 22nd of September, 2016 Build, Yandere-chan can matchmake Kokona with him. Topics The topics that Kokona likes and dislikes are as follows: Likes * Cooking - View Kokona preparing octopus-shaped hotdogs in the Cooking Club. * Cats - Make Kokona follow the player near the kitten. * Friends - Listen in on Kokona's and Saki's conversation. * Family - Offer to help/listen to Kokona explain about her and her dad's situation. * Money - Listen to Kokona's compensated dating phone call. Dislikes * Occult - Have Kokona follow the player into the Occult Club. * Solitude - Walk into the group of girls in the plaza in the morning or the Cafeteria during lunch. * Violence - Take Kokona near the ritual knife in the Occult Club. * Video Games - Take Kokona near Pippi Osu or Ryuto Ippongo while they are playing in the computer lab. * Gossip - Use the "Gossip" option in conversation with Kokona. Trivia * Many fans link Kokona's appearance to Teto Kasane the UTAUloid. However, YandereDev did not intentionally make Kokona look like Teto. It was pure coincidence. * Her hairstyle is final. * Pressing K''' in Yandere-chan's bedroom will cause her to appear inside the basement. * Her name is a reference to the eleventh and twelfth most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. * YandereDev uses her character to test the new elimination methods every new update, as he has shown in his tutorial videos. When asked about the reason for this, he stated that somebody had to be the guinea pig and she was simply unfortunate enough to be the one picked. * In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodo Mana. The placeholder name was inspired by Nodoka Manabe K-ON * YandereDev is not sure where Kokona lives at the moment. * YandereDev nicknames Kokona as "Everyone's favorite punching bag", referring to how she can be killed in more ways than any other student. The main reason why it is so easy to kill her is because YandereDev needs to test killing methods quickly for the sake of debugging the game. * Kokona succeeds Victim-chan as the test rival. * Her male counterpart is Riku Soma. * Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Kokona used to arrive on school grounds 7th in line on the left side, at 7:05 AM. * In the September 18th, 2015 Build, her crush was set to "None" by mistake. * Kokona makes a small cameo in the Gaming Club by appearing on the racing game, racing against Saki. * Her cell phone is the same purple color as her hair. * Pressing "'''G" on the debug menu will cause her and Yandere-chan to teleport to the rooftop, where the player can push her off or offer help. Quotes ↵↵ ↵↵